The Winds Of Change
by TheBlueDragonWolf
Summary: Au from Season 4. Daenerys Targaryans reign in Meereen and her life are in Danger,Traitors lurk around many Corners and knives are hidden behind backs. The Whole world is constantly changing as everybody fights for his own place in it. Curses get Broken, Plans are made...and a man that not even Death can hold…Returns. A story that involves Adventure,Angst,Sex,Love,Gore and more
1. Chapter 0 PROLOGUE

**Title: Winds of Change**

**Fandom**: Game Of Thrones  
**Ship(s)**: Khal Drogo x Daenerys Targaryan,  
**Rating:** M

**Timeline:** Around the Last episodes of Season 4, goes AU from there.  
But you could say that its loosely based on the season,

**Summary: **Daenerys Targaryans reign in Meereen and her life are in Danger, Traitors lurk around many Corners, and knives are hidden behind backs.

The Whole world is constantly changing as everybody fights for his own place in it.

Curses get Broken, Plans are made…and a man that not even Death can hold….Returns.

_Author Note:_

_Welcome to my "third" Fan fiction, and the very First multi chapter Story.  
__As a big fantasy medieval fan, it isn't surprising that I know Game of Thrones._

_At first I wasn't really into it, I like my fantasy with Dwarves, elves etc,  
__But the thing that keep my interest was Daenerys and Drogos story, in the books and the show.  
__The Show messed up big time in the very first episode, but thanks to a fantastic chemistry from the Actors, it got better and became a great thing._

_I always liked this idea of some kind of Barbarian/Viking Savage King that Marrys an innocent and almost fragile princess.  
__Over time they would fall in love deeply, the princess would become stronger and more confident, while the Savage became softer…I like this kind of beauty and beast type of love story._

_So I was really happy with Game of Thrones…..Until the first season was finished._

_Then I was disappointed beyond believe  
__It was really hard to see this very cool character of Khal Drogo die._

_In the books, I can understand it at least a little bit why they don't bring him back(YET, yeah I have the feeling something is up)_

_But especially in the episode with the house of undying, you can see the potential that Jason Momoa gave Drogo….the Character from the show deserves a permanent Resurrection…in my opinion…..that is how I came up with this story…wow, this note got longer then I intended, im sorry but I wanted to get this off my chest:D_

_This first chapter is some kind of Prelude to tease you and make you interested in how this continues._

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**The Story and some of my own characters belong to me, but the source material not…..if it would, Drogo would be in every Game of Thrones episode, because he would be alive again.**_

_** THE WINDS OF CHANGE**_

Chapter 0.  
**Destiny always finds its way**

Heat, Sun, Dirt and Grass...the Land looked dead and alive at the same time.

Small animals and plants seemed to be the only things that crawled in this place.  
Villagers and Slaves have crossed these grounds in the past.  
Horses and Carriages brought Travellers...life was once here.  
Now only the sand remembers the past that was full of life, only the sand remained….or so they thought

The Sand began to shake as Horses rode approached from afar.  
Their hooves threw dust and sand in the air, clung to the clothes of their riders.  
No wind was blowing and the sun stood at his highest as they made their way over the land.  
The Riders seemed to be soldiers of some foreign lands, their bright grey cloaks hid their bodies from the heat of the sun above them.  
Six men were covered in cloaks, the seventh however did not.  
In front of the soldiers rode a smaller man with rags as clothes, a former slave from the looks of it.  
The only thing that looked strange for the man dressed in rags, was a Silk, velvet pouch, that hung at his belt.  
The pouch had a lot of gold in it, the loud sound it made while he moved, seemed to be one that gave the man great joy.  
He pointed with his fingers in front of him and turned around to the soldiers.  
"There it is."  
He spoke in a Language that he wasn't used to from the sound of it.

One of the soldiers lifted his arm, he commanded the others to stop.  
He took of the Leather helmet that protected him from the sun, his blonde hair and his short ponytail, were a mess.  
"Is this really the right Place?"  
He asked the man with a slight edge in his tone.  
The man nodded his head.  
"Yes, I swear.  
This is were The Mother of Dragons…."  
He paused and thought about his words carefully.  
"stepped into the flames…this is were the Dragons hatchet."  
"Marco, it doesn't look like anybody was here in a long time.  
This is a Wasteland."  
One of the soldiers said.  
"Yes, but it looks like a decent place to make a home."  
The slave pointed in front of him.  
"This is were the witch also died, Many people believe that this Place is cursed,  
Death and sorrow lies in this sands.  
The Undefeated was burned here, he died because the witched cursed him.  
They believe that his spirit remains and waits for the last battle to be fought, he did not die in a Fight, and so he couldn't move to the Nightlands."  
The Man they called Marco, nodded.  
"Good, because this is what we seek.  
Bring me the Jar."  
The Soldier told the others.

"Do you think it works Marco?"  
Asked one of the man, worried as they all walked forward.  
"I'm not sure, but Zerra believes it, we will see if she is right."  
"You"  
He said to the slave.  
"Show us exactly, were he was burned."  
The slave walked carefully around the dirt, he tried to remember the night clearly.  
After a while, he pointed at his feet.  
"This, right here.  
I remember it now, the Unbeaten Khal was Burned here."  
The Soldier walked over to the place, a jar with golden writings and lit was in his hand.  
The Slave licked his lips and looked greedy at the jar.  
"You got more then enough gold in your pockets, don't even think about it."  
Marco said in a harsh tone as he glared at the Slave.  
A soft wind began to rise, blowing the cloaks with cold tug.  
He filled the soft dirt into the beautiful jar, after the Jar was filled, the soldier closed the lit.  
"And now?"  
The Man said, but was cut off as the dirt inside the jar seemed to move, He let go of the jar as if it was burned, with a soft thud it fell into the dirt beneath his feet.  
"What was that?"

The Jar began to shake and the insides turned like a spiral wave in the seas.  
They all stepped back, the slave made an high pitch scream and fell to the floor.  
Suddenly a heavy wind started to blow, each one of the men, tried to shield their eyes from the wind, as he blew up the sand and dirt around them.  
"Those Damn Sandstorms, they blow even here."  
Marco said and put on his helmet.  
The Horses seemed to be nervous and scared, the noise of the wind sounded almost like a roar.  
After a while, the sudden Sandstorm died down.  
"This is a bad Omen, the gods don't seem to be happy with you here."  
The Slave said as he brushed off the sand from his tunica.  
"What gods? Yours or mine?"  
The Slave shrugged.  
"They are gods, maybe they are one and the same."  
"LOOK MARCO, HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?"  
One of the Soldiers said as he pointed at something, wide eyed.  
They all turned their heads and were as surprised as the soldier.  
Marco shook his head and stepped close to the jar.  
"I don't know, I never thought it could be possible."  
He turned to the Men behind him.  
"Send a note and Prepare everything for our journey, we need to bring this to Zerra as fast as possible…..we are going home."  
Carefully, he got near the jar, he stretched his fingers out and touched the glass, expecting to get burned or anything…. But nothing happened.  
The Man turned to the Slave, in a Threatening tone he spoke to him.  
"Not a word to anybody, or you will have no chance to spend this Gold."  
The Slave just nodded, the soldier pointed at the horse the slave had rode.  
"Take this horse as a gift to show you our good will….LEAVE."  
The slave didn't need to be told twice, he rode off and left nothing but dirt behind.  
After a while, the slave was nowhere to be seen anymore.  
The Man took off the leather helmet and the mouthpiece attached to it.  
He turned to the Jar and kneeled in front of it.  
He lifted the Jar out of the dirt and pointed at two people who held a heavy chest in their arms.  
They came closer and dropped the chest in front of him, then they opened the chest, revealing its empty inside.  
The Man placed the jar carefully into the soft material inside of the chest, he took one last look at it.  
The once light Brown dirt, had turned into a Bright green one.  
"I hope the gods forgive us, even if we bring a Demon back into our world."  
He said and closed the Heavy Chest.

* * *

_Since im walking on new land here with a multi chapter Fanfic that involves one of the few(why aren't there __**A LOT**__ more) DrogoXDaenerys Game of Throne fics, I could need some help._

_I was looking for a beta reader, but there are just too many(around 122 or so),it would not be easy to find someone who likes this Pairing and my take on it.  
__I also don't want to make someone feel obligated or put pressure on them to rewrite, correct, and clean up my mess I make with my writing:)  
__Most importantly, I didn't want to put pressure on myself, I want to do this because I wanted to write this story.  
__I was thinking long and hard about it, but in the end I realized that the story deserves a better flow, someone who knows the English language better then me and is able to make the writing more enjoyable….that would be something you and me deserve._

_So what im trying to say is, if someone wants to be a beta reader for my story and doesn't mind if im a little bit sloppy and slow…then let me know(I have no idea how this beta reader stuff works, but I could figure it out…. I guess)_

_If somebody is interested in being a Beta reader for my story, __**you should**__:_

_A.) Know Game of Thrones and/or the books._

_I wrote some of the story already and im sure that I throw around some things that didn't happen or only in the books, because I get confused and focused on my own story and what I have in my head._

_B.) Have no problem with Gore and violence that might be writing very "detailed" here.(can you be a fan of GOT without some resistance for Blood and Gore?)_

_C.)Not have a problem with Sex scenes._

_I actually planed to just write some smut, but then it turned out to be more.  
__I want to write some sex scenes in different ways, some soft, some very detailed and so on.  
__For this, it would help if you write smut, smuff etc yourself.:)_

_If nobody wants to be a beta reader, that's okay, this should be fun and not work after all.  
__You can also use the reviews to give me some advice on my writing and stuff,  
__Everyone makes mistakes and continuity issues sometimes, if something makes no sense or so…I would like to know  
__im happy to rewrite and update the chapters over and over Again.  
__Im sorry that this Note got a little bit long, but I just want to make sure that you deserve the story the way I have it in my head :)  
__For the prelude, I think this works well, I didn't wanted to drag this out for longer then necessary, the future chapters will be longer 1000 words are my minimum.  
__I will need to see how the story gets accepted by you guys, so I know the pacing and so.  
__Anyway, I cant promise anything, but I hope to get the next chapter out by the end of the week, maybe earlier._

_So…..until the next time :D_


	2. Chapter 1 PROLOGUE Part Two

**Title: Winds of Change**

**Fandom**: Game Of Thrones  
**Ship(s)**: Khal Drogo x Daenerys Targaryan,  
**Rating:** M

**Timeline:** Around the Last episodes of Season 4, goes AU from there.  
But you could say that its loosely based on the season,

**Summary: **Daenerys Targaryans reign in Meereen and her life are in Danger, Traitors lurk around many Corners, and knives are hidden behind backs.

The Whole world is constantly changing as everybody fights for his own place in it.

Curses get Broken, Plans are made…and a man that not even Death can hold….Returns.

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**The Story and some of my own characters belong to me, but the source material not…..if it would, Drogo would be in every Game of Thrones episode, because he would be alive again.**_

* * *

_Author Note:_

_First of all, im very sorry to everybody who follows this story.  
I was really planing to release a chapter weekly, but unforseen consequences, hinder me to do so.  
Mainly its my own expectations on this story.  
I wasnt expecting that after releasing the first chapter, i would put some pressure onto me that would make me very petty.  
Nothing really feels good enough to post it, so i constantly re-write and change, that makes finishing a chapter, longer and more tedious._

_I hope this changes once the prologue and the main plot is done and posted._

_Then i want to say thank you for those who reviewed and follow the story, it might not look like much for other writers and storys...but it means much to me._  
_Knowing that at least 2-3 people, really like the story and want to know who it continues...that is something really big for me._  
_I never thought that anybody would be intersted in it...so **Thank you very much**, i try to not dissapoint you._

_I missplaned the whole prologue...i thought that it would be a nice thing to have it in three chapters, but now it feels of...so i decided to do it in two.  
The thing i forgot was that i already knew what would come next.  
But someone who doesnt know that, might get bored with the prologue and characters that are new and unknown.  
I thought about it really hard, and decided to go with a two chapter prologue.  
My hope is, that this wont be too much in one chapter._

_The Biggest THANK YOU goes to:_

_leeyu.10(due to some unknown reason, the name gets always messed up...sorry)_

_who is my beta reader.  
I never thought i would get a beta reader, someone who is interested enough in what i wrote, that he wants to take his precious time to look over this mess and tell me were i make mistakes and what he thinks of the chapters.:)  
THANK YOU VERY MUCH._

* * *

**Chapter 1, Prologue Part two  
**

**A Storm is coming.**

* * *

**_Months Later….._**

Essos was a land full of differences.  
From the landscape, the animals, the creatures hidden beneath the sand, to the people that lived there, all kinds were welcomed to live in the sand.  
Many secrets waited beyond the sand, in the caves and woods….and on top of the mountains that watched over the land.  
They watched as cloaked riders pushed their horses forward, with every step they made, the riders got closer to their destination.  
It had been a long journey for them, but being so close to their home, the riders didn't care about their thirst, hunger and exhaustion.  
The only thing they had left behind, as they made their way up the mountain, were the deep traces of the horses, who made their way through the sandy dirt.

After a while, they finally saw where their path would end, at a temple on top of a mountain.

Beneath their dirty helmets, The riders' tired eyes drank in the sight before them.  
They clutched the reins as they spurred the horses to go even faster.  
The grey cloaks they wore, dirty from the sand, heavy from the sea salt, and tattered from the journey, whirled in the wind.  
The day hadn't really begun as they finally approached the top of the Mountain, servants already waited for them as they arrived at the Temple.  
Few hours of sleep stuck in their bones, their bodies were heavy and they yearned for sleep.

The Soldiers dismounted their horses and handed them over to the servants.

On top of the steps that ended at the temple entrance, stood a man dressed in a purple robe, who opened his arms wide and greeted them.  
"Praise the Gods, we are all glad that you and your men returned safely, Marco."  
The Soldier in question took off his Helmet, his face was dirty and unshaved, yet he had a genuine smile on his face.  
The man was glad to be "home".  
He and the soldiers climbed the steps as fast as they could, followed by the two soldiers who carried the heavy chest.  
As Marco reached the top, he hugged the grey-bearded man friendly.

"It is good to be back Garo, we were lucky, A big part of the Dothraki sea started to become dry….something that happens once in a thousand years. We reached the coast in time, in the next months, the sea will be too dry to use a ship."  
Garo laughed and patted the man on the shoulder.  
"Yes indeed, and it seems like you gave yourself and your men barely enough rest after reaching the coast."

Garo looked over Marco's shoulder, he stared at the chest.  
"You were successful?"

The grey-bearded man asked, curious. Marco nodded.  
"Yes, at first I thought our search would be pointless, but we found everything we need."  
"It is a miracle."  
Marco grinned without humour.  
"Or it's a Curse, mankind shouldn't use magic and such things."  
"Maybe it's a Wonder and a Curse at the same time. But let us not think of such things, follow me, everything is ready in a few hours."  
Garo said and walked into the Temple, followed by the Soldiers.

The cold stones greeted them, as they made their way into the place.  
Torches lit the way as The Old Man walked in front of Marco and the Soldiers.  
"You won't believe it, Marco, but the Temple had another secret beneath its walls."  
"What now, aren't the creatures in the caves enough already? Is somebody hurt?"  
The Man grinned and shook his head.  
"I thought your journey would change you, but it seems you still worry too much. Fear not, everything is still as you left it."  
The Man turned his head, his eyes widened from sheer excitement.  
"What we found, seemed to be something that nobody ever thought would be possible. Not even the Targaryens knew about this, there are no records of something like this. Zerra said that this will help our cause even more."

Garo shrugged his shoulders.  
"This woman knows more about the world then I could ever forget. But not even she expected to find something like this beneath the temple. We assume that the Temple was actually built to worship the Dragons."  
Marco drew his eyebrows together.  
"That would explain the many sockets around the temple….they worshipped the Dragon eggs."  
Garo just nodded, Marco followed him with his soldiers until they walked into the main hall.

The abandoned place, built for silent prayers and worships, was now a home for families, fugitives, and those who needed a home found it in this temple.  
People that were once slaves and innocents that were punished for crimes they didn't commit, the temple became their second chance to live.  
From the outside it was still a temple, but from the inside it was a home.  
The cold walls were covered with furs, children drew animals and other things on the stones.  
Smell of food was in the air, as Marco and his soldiers passed by.  
The children, men and women greeted them friendly, their clothes were clean and nicely sewed….nothing gave away what grief the past had held for them.  
It certainly looked like a peaceful place.

"Seems like everything went well, while we were on our journey, Garo." Marco said.

"Yes, we had no troubles, the creatures didn't come close to the temple walls for many weeks. Zerra said that it's because they could also feel the changes in the world, they are scared and stayed down in the caves."  
Marco rolled his eyes.  
"And what do you think?"  
Garo shrugged.  
"The wind was strong in the past months, the weather is in a turmoil, maybe that is why they would rather stay deep in the caves. The sealed paths have no scratch marks or anything, that is all that matters."

They walked next to each other for some time, until Garo spoke with smile on his face.  
"While you were away, good things happened in Essos. The Mother of Dragons, the one we watched, she freed Meereen and the slaves."  
Marco raised his brow and smiled.  
"Those are good news, Milady Zerra is probably very pleased with how things turned out then, I assume?"  
"Yes, she is. It seems like the favours are on our side. She said that tonight is also special night."  
Garo seemed to think about something, he stroked his grey beard while thinking.

"Let me see if I can repeat her words…."  
Garo said as he tried to remember.  
"Tonight, when the sun sets in the east…it will rise in the west.  
The Mountains will blow in the wind like leaves."

Marco looked at him, curious.  
"What did she mean with that?"  
Garo shook his head.  
"Maybe nothing, she was extremely happy today and told the children strange tales. She said that a Mad Woman's Curse, was nothing but words, meaningless when destiny chooses to play its part.I never saw her so joyful, just let her be."  
Marco nodded, He and his Soldiers followed Garo deeper into the Temple.

**_Meanwhile in Meereen…._**

_Daenerys Targaryen watched the sun from inside the Pyramid, she watched as the light engulfed Meereen, her home._  
_She looked over the city and asked herself yet again, if she would be strong enough for all this._  
_Was it really right for her, to stay in Meereen…as a queen?_  
_"Queen of Meereen….what will they call me when everything ends?"_  
_She thought._

_They called her Breaker of Chains, Mother of Dragons, and so much more…it felt like an eternity since she was just "Daenerys"._  
_The day had already been long for her, the Great Masters, the former rulers of Meereen, they thought that they could still have their hands around the throats of the people._  
_Thought that they had a naïve, young woman in front of them, despite everything that happened and everything they knew about her._  
_They thought she wouldn't understand what it means to rule over a city._  
_In their foolishness they believed that they had an innocent girl in front of them, they tried to manipulate her._  
_But they forgot who she was, fierce and without fear, she began to rule._

_Slavery crumbled, slaves began to stand up for themselves….Meereen changed._  
_But it was her that was naïve, she wasn't expecting how hard it was to rule over such a large city…..or how hard it was to rule in the first place._  
_Daenerys had to make hard decisions since a long time now, but this was different._

_She often thought if the sleepless nights and the weight of those decisions, made other rulers become ruthless and grim._  
_She asked herself if good and kind rulers often changed into greedy, vile, heartless Kings and Queens because they cared too much about their people._  
_Would she become like those whom she had fought against?_

_What would stop her from becoming cold and angry….After everything she had to endure, who could blame her?_  
_Suddenly she felt the need to do something, she needed to move and get those dark thoughts out of her head._  
_Standing around and watching the sun, wouldn't do any good._  
_She called for her Handmaidens and Ser Jorah._

**_In the Temple on top of the Mountains that watches over Essos..._**

"Ah, you are finally back Marco."  
An Old Woman said happily from afar as Garo led the soldiers to a big room filled with books, food and clothes.  
The room was also filled with beautiful women that wore clothes that barely covered themselves.  
Something that the soldiers seemed to have missed after the long journey they had had.  
"Milady Zerra."  
Marco said, smiling.

"Hush, I told you to stop calling me Milady, I'm an old woman and certainly not a lady."  
She grabbed Marco's cheeks and dragged his head down to kiss him softly on his forehead.  
"I am glad that you and your men are alright, the world seems to be in a turmoil, these last few months especially."  
"Yes, I have heard about things that happened here and in the west. I'm not sure if we should play a part in all these, nothing good comes from this."  
Marco said, worried.  
"You live in this world for a long time, and yet you see the world as a young boy. We all play our part in the world, no matter what we do or don't do. I know you don't agree with what I'm about to do, but I believe that good things will be built from our evil deeds."  
Marco nodded.

"I assume that you have found the right blood?  
"He asked, tense.  
The Old Woman smiled sadly, her long grey hair fell over her left shoulder.  
"Yes, it's as dark as it comes. Their dark souls tainted their blood almost black. They were rotting away in prisons, not one good thought runs through their minds. They have no remorse for what they did, they feel no guilt or shame. Do not worry, their fate is deserved."  
Marco didn't look convinced, but said nothing.

The Old Woman glanced behind him.  
"You have found it as I told you that you would?"  
Marco turned around and commanded the men to drop the chest onto one of the tables.  
"I did not believe you at first, but look for yourself."  
He said and opened the chest.

The Woman's eyes danced with joy as she saw the jar filled with the green dirt.  
She carefully took the jar out and turned it in her hands.  
"Yes, look at that. It's beautiful isn't it? Finally we have everything we need, the last piece found in dirt, the place where we come from and go to."  
Her sparkling eyes were mesmerized with the jar and every detail of it, her fingers clutching the jar like a newborn.  
With a kind smile, she laid the jar back into the chest, closing it with a soft thumb.  
"Where are my manners? You and your men are dirty, hungry and tired."  
She smiled with mischief in her tone.  
"And some of you seem to be Hungry for _other things_ too."

The women in the room giggled, Marco turned back and glared at his men, but Zerra just smiled.  
"Oh Let them be Marco, We will begin in a few hours, enough time for you and your men to fill their "hunger" and get some rest...they have earned it"  
Marco sighed.  
"Fine, but listen, men."  
He said in a commanding tone that left no room for argument.  
"I will personally make sure that anybody who causes trouble, will not see the sun rise again. Understood?"  
The Men nodded, but most of them already had their eyes on the woman or their minds on warm bath and food.  
Marco stemmed his hands on his hips as he watched them walk away, Zerra began to laugh, the soft sound of her laughter echoed through the walls.

**A Few Hours Later in Meereen...**

_Daenerys walked through the city of Meereen, a place that was once filled with slaves and blood._  
_She saw so much more in the city, but more importantly, she saw more in the people living there._  
_The city was more than a dirty place filled with slavery, blood and greed._  
_Those people would need her, they didn't need old fools who only cared about money and power._  
_They shouldn't serve as slaves or for the cruel entertainment of people who lusted for blood._  
_No matter how hard it would be, no matter how many sleepless nights she would get, she could at least be the queen that the people of Meereen deserved._

_She followed the path to the marketplace, a place normally filled with people and merchants._  
_But she wasn't greeted with the sight of silks, food and other foreign things this time._  
_The people hurried around, tried to pack their things away, something bothered them._  
_"What are they doing?"_  
_She asked Ser Jorah, who always stood beside her._  
_Jorah walked over to the merchants, after a short talk with them, he walked back to Daenerys._  
_"We must go."_  
_He said and grabbed her upper arm carefully._

_"What is happening?"_  
_Daenerys wanted to know._  
_Jorah pointed to the sky, Daenerys hadn't realized it before, but the sky began to darken._  
_"They said that the sands are in an uproar, the sky will rumble and bring thunder. We must go, Khaleesi…..a storm is coming."_

**At the same time in the Temple...**

"What brings you here?"

A voice startled Marco while he sat on the cold stone.  
He jumped up, ready to draw his sword, until he saw who surprised him.

"Zerra,"

The Old woman stepped forward and looked at him curiously.  
"I just needed some silence to think."  
He said, shrugging his shoulders.  
"It seems like your men weren't the only ones that needed some "release"."  
She said laughing.  
"I haven't realized that those poor women were in heat, it sounds like there is a brothel up there."  
"Why are you here alone Marco, I saw Arhea at the fires, she was asking for you every day since you left."

Marco didnt answer, instead he looked ahead, right at the seemingly endless pit in front of them.  
Deep down in the temple, this place was used as a place to sacrifice certain things to please the gods.  
The priest threw animals, fruits or gold into the depths of the pit, in hopes that the gods would guide them.  
The Man was silent for quite a while, his troubled mind was written on his face.

"Ever since you told me what you had in mind, I ask myself…..WHY?"  
His tone was heavy and careful as he spoke.  
"If you have the means to do something like this…..why don't you bring your family back, why do you want to return someone else into this world? There are others who share your hatred for the Lannisters and the people of the West, people who have lost the same as you….why not using it to bring somebody else back, somebody who would be more useful?"

The Woman was quiet for some time, she slowly walked over to him and sat down next to the troubled man.  
She took off her scarf and ran a hand through her white hair.  
"Nothing can bring my family back…..because I made peace with them. I accepted the fact that they will never return to me, I do not hold onto them any longer."  
She said sadly, her voice sounded heavy, as if it took great strength to speak.

"Then why do you want to do this, why do you seek vengeance for their death?"  
Zerra patted his cheek softly.  
"Because my hate for the Lannisters and those who had helped them, will never vanish. All they ever did was bring pain and death to everybody else that crossed their paths, I left the west because there was only darkness there. .I made peace with the truth that my family and everyone I loved is gone, but I will never make peace with those who killed them."

Marco shook his head and stood up.  
He walked around the room with his hands on his hips.  
"What do you even see in this Targaryen woman?"  
He said suddenly.  
"Why do you watch over her all this time? We have gone through much trouble just for the sake of you knowing what happened in that woman's life. What is so special about her that made you care so much?"  
The Woman's sad eyes seemed to dim in the light of the torches around them.  
"She reminds me of myself, when I was younger. I was lost and alone, abused and confused. I didn't know which way to go or what to do. Stumbling into an unknown world, I was left on my own…..until my love found me. She is the last of her kind, her young shoulders having to carry so much loss and hope, she has nobody who can share her burden. I had the man I loved, my children…..she lost this far too early. The young girl is strong, stronger than I ever was….but sooner or later, this strength will be her downfall."

Zerra stood up and patted Marco on the arm.  
"Everything needs balance, strength needs weakness, dark needs light, hatred needs love. It seems like the whole world is against her, it won't harm if she has some eyes to watch over her."  
She said as she walked away.  
"Is that why you do this, to give her some kind of happy ending?"  
He asked.

Zerra didn't turn around.

"An ending can never be a happy one, Marco. The things that end, are never good. Do not seek a happy ending, seek a happy life, if you look for this, then eternity will not matter."  
She whispered.  
"Then you don't need to do this, Zerra, maybe it's the will of the gods, that this is how it's supposed to be."  
Marco exhaled.  
"Maybe it is their will, or maybe it was the cruel hand of a silly woman who toyed around with blood magic….I don't know. But what I do know is that there is hope, otherwise the jar would be simply filled with plain dirt."

Zerra made her way to the steps, but then paused for a moment.  
"Get some rest, Marco, in a couple of hours, the world will begin to change. We all need to be prepared…..a storm is coming."

* * *

The Sun had begun to set in the East as a Storm began to rise outside the Temple of Meereen.

The servants brought the horses into the temple, the wind blew up the sand and clouded the sight.  
Inside the temple, the Family's sat in their rooms together, Laughter of Children and Parents filled the temple as they tried to stay calm, awaiting the Storm.  
Despite this, the air deep inside the temple, felt thick and heavy.

Torches lighted the Sacrifice room, their flames were dim but the shadows they drew were long and dark.  
Zerra stood at the steps that lead to the hole in the ground, her eyes looked into the Abyss.

Around the room, next to the pillars, some of the female Servants watched and waited with fearful eyes.  
Zerra didn't blame them, she had seen many things in her life, things others couldn't even imagine….yet something like this, has never been done before.  
Reaching down into the depths of the afterlife, and reaching for someone who had been gone from this world for a long time….this was something even she had never seen before.

The woman held Herbs and other things inside of baskets in their arms, grabbing onto them, trying to stop their body's from shaking while they waited anxious.

The howling wind and the moving of the torches, was for some time, the only sound inside the room.  
Zerra walked around the pit, a fire was burning on the other side of the hole.  
On top of it stood a huge Bowl.

Carefully she reached her hand out in front of the bowl, the vessel was almost boiling hot.  
Next to her stood a tall, dark skinned woman.  
"It is time Arhea, please go to my room.  
Under my bed is something wrapped in black cloth, bring it to me."  
Zerra took the basket from the tall woman.  
"The one you carried with you, ever since I've met you?"  
She asked, Zerra nodded.  
"Yes, now it is time to use this gift."

The tall woman nodded and walked away.  
Zerra took a flask out of her basket, filled with some kind of golden dust.  
Carefully she emptied the inside of it into the bowl, the dust hit the bowl with a spluttering hiss.  
The inside of the vessel began to change its Colour, the dark black colour vanished and turned into a bright yellow.  
Then Zerra emptied the bottles that were inside the basket, all of them had a different Colour, Dark green, sea blue, brown and grey.

Zerra watched as the Liquid mixed together and began to bubble, after a while she walked away from the bowl and to the opposite side of the hole again.  
Some time later, the sound of footsteps and grunts was heard.  
The sounds slowy began to get louder with every passing moment, Marco and his Soldiers appeared from the steps.  
They stepped down into the room, every soldier wore had his armour polished and cleaned.  
The Faces of the youngest ones were uncertain, but the older ones had stoic expressions on their faces.  
Every soldier walked behind a man that had his hands bound behind his back and eyes blindfolded.

The soldiers lead the men around the room, shoving them slowly ahead of them when they stopped walking.  
Marco walked over to Zerra, his face held a grim expression.  
"Do we speak prayers, curses…..or should we run around like animals?"  
"We could do that, but words, no matter in which language spoken, will not change the outcome.  
If it helps you in any way, I could tell Arhea to dance around Naked?"  
"Don't try and make jokes Zerra, you can't laugh and make this alright."  
Marco Hissed angry.  
"It is what it is Marco, I don't expect you to be full of laughter and enjoy this.  
You and your Men wouldn't be here, if you would enjoy this.  
That is why I trust you so much, you and your men have good hearts, compassion and kindness."  
Marco mumbled something and scratched his chin.  
"Does the prophecy or what you would call it, the one from the witch, does it matter then in any way at all?"  
He asked her.

"It helped her, this way she could make it seem even more cruel and hopeless."  
Marco looked at her curios.  
"But you spoke about it many times, you made it seem important."  
Zerra nodded with a soft smile.  
"She was a fool, she couldn't foresee what would or could happen.  
She didn't knew that the Dothraki sea goes dry every hundred years or so.  
She had no idea that the sun would go down in the east and rise in the west at the same time…and she didn't knew how strong the winds could become."

Zerra crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the soldiers, placing each prisoner next to one of the pillar.  
"Mirri Maz Duur was just a fool that knew nothing about the world.  
She thought herself to be wise and full of knowledge, but nothing could be farther away from the truth."

**_Meereen…_**

_Daenerys looked outside the pyramide, the wind was howling stronger then ever before._  
_The Young Targaryan lived some time now in this land, but never had she seen such a Raging Storm._  
_In the Distance, she could see, how the wind was strong enough to move the sand._  
_Like waves from the sea, the golden sand moved while the sun sank._  
_Nobody in the City, no man or woman, no knight, thief or king, not the east or the west...knew what was brewing on top of the mountains that night._

**Temple...**

"We shouldn't waste any more time, let us begin Marco."  
Zerra said a nod of her head, as she heard Arhea coming down the steps.  
The tall woman carried something in her hands, hidden beneath a cloth.  
She gave Marco a shy smile, as she made her way over to the heated Bowl over the fire.

Zerra gestured to the other Servants, the Woman walked to the pit and threw the things they held in the arms, into the deep and dark hole.  
The Old Woman walked over to the bowl and looked into it.  
Inside of the Bowl, the liquid bubbled, the steam that came from the Bowl clouded the air and made it heavy to breath.

Zerra took out a small knife, carefully she cut her finger with it.  
The blood tainted the small blade, twirled around the steel.  
Zerras eyes followed the path her blood made on the blade…then she let the blade fall into the pot.  
The blade melted slowly as she walked around the room.  
With a nod she gestured to Marco.

He commanded his soldiers to tie the men to the pillars behind them.

Twenty Pillars for twenty men, all or them had strange markings carved into them.  
The Soldiers brought the men to their knees, close to the hole in front of them. The prisoners begged, cursed and whimpered, but nobody listened to them as the soldiers tied ropes around the pillars.  
Tight knots held the Men on their feet and bound their hands as they kneeled over the hole.  
Not even with all their strength, the men could have escaped.  
Their Upperbodys hung over the hole, exposed as if they were waiting for the dark to rip their chests to pieces.

"We watched you for a long time, each and every one of you."  
Zerra spoke in an emotionless tone to the prisoners.  
"You have been given a second chance, but you decided to do evil deeds with this chance.  
There is no point in denying this, we watched you carefully, we know what you all did.  
You raped, murdered, abused…you destroyed the lives of innocent…and your own in the end."  
Marco commanded his soldiers again, they drew the daggers from their belts.  
Every blade looked like it could cut the air, sharp and curved like claws.

"Your dark hearts, turned your blood into the darkest shade of red.  
Almost as Black as the night and death himself, it flows through your veins."  
She stopped at the Bowl again, the knife she threw in, was completely melted away, the liquid inside, was grey with a hint of red.  
Zerra looked at the liquid for some time, then she spoke to the prisoners again.

"Your death, your blood, will mark the Beginning of a new path for the world.  
With your death, another soul will get his chance to live a life that you so easily threw away.  
May the gods be fair to you, whoever they are, and were they judge you from."

Zerra nodded to Marco, who commanded his Soldiers.  
They held the blades to the prisoners throats….and slit them.

The screams of the prisoners were silenced quickly, as the sharp blades cut into them.  
Blood ran from their cut throats, down the hole.  
The Men witted, they tried to escape the painful death, but they were tied and unable to escape.

Helplessly they could do nothing but face their doom.  
Twenty Men's blood was running down their body's, onto the stone and the hole in front of them.  
Zerra didn't dare to look away, no matter how horrible this fate was.

Marcos face held no emotion as he commanded his men once more.  
As if they were one man, the soldiers plunged their blades into the belly's of the dying men.  
A disgusting noise filled the air, as the soldier cut open the men and their guts spilled.

Zerra was disgusted by the smell, she walked around the room with heavy feet and shaking steps.  
Marco marched up to her, tried to offer his assistance, but Zerra shook her head.  
"Im alright Marco, this needs to be done."  
She walked over to the chest and opened it. slowly she reached into the chest and took out the jar.

The Green dirt inside it was brighter then before, it twirled and turned, trying to escape.  
By now, all twenty men were dead, their heavy body's hung above the hole lifeless, even though they were blindfolded, she could feel the dead eyes of the prisoner on her, cursing her.

Zerra opened the lit and held it high above her head, with one last command, the soldiers cut open the ropes as the dead body's fell into the darkness.  
The Last thing to do for the soldier, was to let the sharp blades fall down with the dead body's.  
Marco could imagine, what disgusting sight would greet them down there in the depths.  
He watched as Zerra turned the jar around, and then emptied the content over the hole.  
To his utter surprise, the Green Dirt didn't fell out of the bowl like he expected.  
Suddenly it wasn't just dirt, it was more like thick mud, it slowly wiggled out of the jar and fell into the hole, like a single big raindrop.  
Zerra stepped back and walked over to the bowl, while the Green Mud landed in the seemingly endless hole.

Zerra stopped in front of Arhea, who held out the item that was covered in her hands.  
Carefully, she unwrapped it, an almost golden Colored root was revealed.

She took the root and walked over to the bowl, her eyes stared at the root.  
"The Tree of Life, its been said that all life began from it.  
That is why many bury our kind in the ground, to give strength to the roots that are everywhere."

Zerra let the root fall into the bowl, the grey liquid inside of it, turned golden like the sun.  
It began to glow, brighter then any light in the room, almost blinding them.

With a soft smile, Zerra pushed the crank on the side of the firepit, and the bowl turned.  
The Burning liquid made a sizzling noise as it also dropped down into the hole.

For some time, nothing seemed to happen, Marco began to exhale soft, he was not certain about all of this.  
Temple walls began to shake, dust crumpled around them, the soldiers yelped.  
"Pull yourselves together Men, it is only the storm."  
Marco said, but he wasn't really sure himself.

Zerra looked into the depths, her eyes fixated on the small light she saw down there.  
The Green Dirt hit the ground, it mixed with the herbs, blood and Bodys.

The torches around the room suddenly began to burn higher, the servants in the room Shrieked.  
They watched as the fire from the torches, seemed to have a life of their own.  
It was as if the flames get sucked into the hole, a beautiful and yet scary sight.

Zerras eyes widened with fascination as she looked down, the flames crawled down the hole like water from a Waterfall.  
It hit the ground were the light from the bowl liquid was, then everything Vanished.  
She squinted her eyes, not knowing what happened, the darkness seemed to have got even darker….then she saw it.

It wasn't that there was only Darkness down there, somehow everything turned into Black water that was bubbling and made its way up the hole.

Outside the temple, the Sandstorm was raging, without mercy it fell over the land.  
The Storm was Strong enough the shake even the foundation of the Temple, the Family's cowered together inside the stone walls, waiting for the Storm to pass as the night began to engulf the land.

Deep Down, inside the temple, another Storm however, seemed to rage.  
The Fire of the torches began to burn even higher, flickering and dancing, the air around the room, began to become thicker and heavier.  
„Stay away from the pit."  
Zerra said, her eyes still locked at the hole, watching it as the bubbling water made its way upwards.

Smoke escaped the hole and wandered up to the ceiling of the room, followed by the water that seemed to have the darkest shade black.  
Some of the woman Screamed in panic, the weaker minded soldiers couldn't move their feet, they were terrified.  
"Witchcraft"  
One of the soldiers mumbled.  
The Smoke was clearly visible, thick enough to grab it, the Black Water bubbled but finally stopped to rise..  
"What are we doing now Zerra?"  
Marco asked, his voice pitched higher with concern.

Suddenly however, loud and painful screams echoed trough the Temple, the Bubbles from the water seemed to look like melted faces, for just a Moment.

"You do nothing, stay back"  
She said firmly, then she spoke in a language that nobody ever heard.  
It was an ancient language, spoken by people who have been wiped from the books of history and time.  
Zerra Spread her arms, her eyes and hands began to glow

To Marcos ears, it almost sounded like she was singing, but he was too surprised to listen.

The Heavy air around Zerra began to press the soldier, Marco and the servants back.  
"MAGIC"  
Marco thought as he watched.

While she sang, Zerra pressed her hands forward, the light wandered from her hands like a stream into the Black water.  
After a while she stopped, her eyes and hands lost the light as the bubbling and shaking of the water died down.  
Then three screams pierced the air, again it seemed like there were faces in the Water.

"_Hear my voice, I opened this path with Blood Magic, but Life Magic has opened the flames that keep the living and the Death apart."  
_She stopped for a moment, thinking.

The Whole Temple shook because of the force the wind made outside.  
"Nalea, what is the Dothraki word for Warrior again?"  
Zerra pressed her hands into her hips as one of the Woman didn't Answered.  
The woman looked frightened at the water, she hadn't heard Zerra.  
"Young girls these days, they get so easily scared."  
Zerra said huffing.  
"NALEA."  
She said more demanding.  
The young woman got startled but answered, still looking at the Black puddle with a frightening look.

Arhea seemed to be the only one who wasn't scared or anything, the tall woman watched the water with an impassive face.

"Ah yes, Thank you Nalea."  
Zerra looked around and chuckled at the faces she saw.  
"Oh my, this world is a Dark and Unknown place, how do you want to live as long as me, when you are so scared of everything.  
No harm will come over any of you.  
If you don't jump into it of course."

Zerra cleared her throat and turned back to the Puddle.  
"_I know you can hear me Warrior, follow my voice and I will free you from your pain.  
__You have to choose now."_

The Old Woman's voice sounded warm and gentle, despite the harsh language she spoke in.  
Another scream filled the room, it wandered through the room like the wind and it made the fire of Torches dance.  
Inside the Water, three heads popped up like something that tried to crawl out of a swamp.

They barely looked like heads, it was more like a head shaped mass, but the screams came from what seemed to be their mouths.  
The pain filled sound slowly died down and the disfigured, covered in black, Heads disappeared in the water.

The Temple began to shake again, the pillars began to crumble, the stones cracked as the Black Water waved from one side to the other.

Marco grabbed Zerras arm roughly, his face darted around the room.  
"We need to stop this now Zerra, this evil Magic will kill us all, the temple will fall apart.  
This is not worth it, you need to stop or..."  
The mans words were cut off by another piercing scream, Painful and long, the other soldiers and servants looked around, their faces filled with horror as the voice reached their ears.  
Some of them fell to their knees and held their ears, the others ran from the room.

The Old Woman held the glance of Marco with a stoic expression, her eyes had a fierce fire in them.  
"NO, I Have waited too long for my Revenge.  
For Years, I watched and waited, I planned and was patient….but this time is over."

"LOOK AROUND YOU."  
He Screamed and pointed at the water were the heads emerged anew to howl in pain, as the pillars crumbled more and more.

"You think this will bring peace and make everything right?  
Witchcraft and Magic, won't make the world a better place, it won't give you any kind of peace.  
I have allowed this insanity long enough, look at this mess, you will not get what you want.  
Magic, Witchcraft and Sorcery always comes with a Price."

"THE PRICE HAS ALREADY BEEN PAID."  
She screamed at the man, her anger burst out of her before she could think about it.  
"I gave those who wronged me, more then enough time to pay for their sins, I prayed to the gods, I tried to continue my life, despite the loss I suffered…yet they refused to make amends, they rule, terrorise and continue to destroy other peoples hearts, their worlds and those they care about."

Zerra patted his Cheek gentle as a tear rolled down her face.  
"I paid enough for one lifetime, Magic comes with a price when it is used for good or evil…..but not when it is used for both at the same time.  
This is neither one or the other, it is just there.  
Fate decides what happens."

Marco let go of her arm and stepped back.  
"I know Zerra."

The Screams return yet again, louder then before.  
Soldiers and Servants alike, who haven't run yet, flinched and mumbled full of fear.

"Hush now, I need to concentrate."  
Zerra said as she walked up to the bubbling water.

"_You need to decide now.  
__Stop your fighting and Death will swallow you once and for all.  
__Your pain will vanish, you will return to Peace.  
__Or come forward, crawl back to a world of Despair.  
__Crawl back to a world were you have to fight for everything.  
__Choose Death and Ride with your Ancestors in the Night lands for all eternity…or return to the Only thing that mattered in the life you had.."_

Immediately, the water stopped shaking, the room got hotter as the steam became heavier.  
The Water began to still, the air around them was almost unbearable as the water began to change into a swamp like mass.  
"_Yes, you remember.  
__She is a strong one, but she shoulders too much, she cant lift it all alone.  
__She needs you, the darkness reaches out for her…and she cant withstand it forever.  
__This is the choice you have, Go back to the Night lands and ride with your people forever, take your rightful place on their side…..or live a lifetime at the side of your Khaleesi."_

Nothing seemed happened, not even the storm outside the temple seemed to blow anymore.  
The pillars and the ceiling didn't crumble anymore, the only thing that remained, was the small light from the torches.

Zerra watched hopeful, but all she could hear, was her own heartbeat.  
After a while she gave up, he expression full of Hope, fell and she turned around to Marco.  
Her sad eyes glanced at the floor as she shook her head.  
"When even the gods aren't kind to me, why should anything else be."  
She said and walked down the steps.

"Let us go Marco, I am tired of it all."

Some of the soldiers and servants breathed out in relieve, but then…the flames of the Torches burst high into the ceiling, for a moment it was a roof covered in flames, then it crashed down into the Black mass.  
It began to burn like a sea of fire, Zerra took a shaking step back, she fell into Marco.  
He could catch her, but both fell to the floor rather Unpleasant.

"Are you alright?"  
Marco asked her, but Zerra didn't seem to hear him, she watched the flames burn in a dark red fire.

An angry roar shook the temple walls, it was Loud and Deep…A Warriors last breath.

One Hand reached out of the Flames, like a claw it ripped into the stone floor.  
Then a left hand Followed, covered in the Black Mud, the hands reached Forward.  
"YES,"  
Zerra Exclaimed with a roaring laughter.

"_You made your choice, show the World that you are feared for a reason.  
__Let them know that Death itself, cant hold you."  
_

Marco, The Servants and the soldiers watched in Horror as something began to Crawl out of the flaming Mud like mass.  
It had the shape of a man, but was covered in the Blackened Mud.  
It slowly crawled out of the depths, with every move it howled and Roared in pain.

As the Huge Frame was done crawling out of the Fire, the Flames extinguished.

The swamp like mud, began to soften, it turned into water again.  
Slowly, the steam began to fade as the bubbling water began to sink back into the hole, as if it would return to the depths of hell itself.

The Man who now laid on the stones, suddenly took a deep and shaky breath, as if it had been years since his lungs were filled with air.

He lifted his body from the cold ground, it cost him great strength to do so.  
The Man opened his eyes, Dark and unfocused they looked around like a wild animal beneath his mud covered, wild mess of hair, that covered his face almost completely.

He was on his Knees, his body had not enough strength to fully stand.

The Man looked at his hands, he gripped the air and flexed his fingers, trying to understand what was Happening.  
He grabbed his chest with one of his big hands, feeling his heart beat underneath it.

Zerra stepped forward, the Mans Dark eyes darted to her, watching her like a Beast watched his prey.  
The Woman Smiled Kindly, seemingly not afraid of him.  
Marco and the soldiers had their hands at the Swords on their belts, watching with a mixture of disbelieve and fear.

"_A Long time has passed since you took your last breath in this world"_

Zerra spoke to him in what seemed to be his language.  
"_it must feel like a strange Dream to you, the answers you seek will come in time, for now however…"_

Zerra spread her arms out.

"_I welcome you back to the world of the living…**KHAL DROGO.**"_

The Man gripped his head as pain shot through his body, the Pain was almost unbearable as images flashed in front of his Eyes, images of a beautiful young woman with sliver hair.

His Heart began to pound wild in his chest, he gritted his teeth and Roared.

The Temple walls were shaking, from the wind and the Scream.  
Zerra watched the Man Lift his head in the air, Roaring at the heavens.

His Scream told the world and the Gods, one thing….KHAL DROGO was Alive.

* * *

_Author note 2._

_So with this, the prologue is done._

_It isnt 100% how i had it in my head, but i think its good enough to boost your imagination:D  
I hope the length is okay, if i could do it fast and without any problems, i would write every chapter with 7000 words or more...but i cant.  
5000 what i try to archive, but sometimes i have trouble to explain the things in my head.  
There will be big and important chapters, but most of the time, the chapters will have 3-4000 words._

_Now the real interesting part begins, i have many things planned that i want to do...the prologue limited me with that._  
_But now that the main character is in the picture, a lot "cool" things will come._

_One thing i need to make sure you know at this point is the following:_

_In the Books and the show, both the west and the east are not fully detailed and described._  
_So i use writers freedom and change the landscape a little bit._  
_Think about the video game Skyrim and you get the idea what im going with._  
_The land in my story is mostly covered with sand, but there will still be caves, forests, temples, bandit hideouts etc._  
_I will also add various creatures, items and other things...you could say that i will add more "Fantasty" elements to GOT(i could add minotaurs if i wanted...but i dont plan to add them:))_

_I will try to not go too much out of character with this(in general i dont want to go OOC too much) but since im a big fantasy fan when it comes to magic,magical creatures,elves,dwarfs,orcs etc...i have a hard time holding back._

_I digress...Let me know what you think, point out my writing fails and problems etc._

_BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY...Enjoy Fanfiction writing and reading. :)_


End file.
